Wenn das ein Traum ist
by SmartKIN
Summary: Harry Potter wird von seinen Verwandten misshandelt und niemand gedenkt ihn zu retten, bis er in einer Vision Tom Riddle gegenübersteht. [Shonenai im entferntesten Sinne angedeutet]


**Wenn das ein Traum ist..**  
von Plasmagun

DISCLAIMER: Die Rechte zu Harry Potter liegen bei Rowling, Warner Bros., dem Carlsen Verlag sowie Bloomsbury Publishing. Ich verdiene kein Geld und mache auch sonst keinerlei Profit aus dieser Geschichte.

RATING: K+ (wegen Gewalt)

KATEGORIE: Angst, H/C, Pre-Slash, "Torture"

INHALT: Harry Potter wird von seinen Verwandten misshandelt und niemand gedenkt ihn zu retten, bis er in einer Vision Tom Riddle gegenübersteht.

STATUS: Vervollständigt in 1 Kapitel

WIDMUNG: xerperus und angelusazrael

NOTE: Tja meine erste Geschichte mit diesem.. Pairing. Obwohl, eigentlich können die beiden doch ganz süß zusammen sein. Der Titel ist mir am Abend im Bett eingefallen und ich bin sofort aufgesprungen und musste dazu etwas schreiben. Hat man auch am nächsten Tag in der Schule gemerkt XD. Jedenfalls hab ich das dann, ich glaub mindestens dreimal überarbeitet und jetzt stelle ich es endlich online!

* * *

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stand er seinem, vor Wut schäumenden, Onkel gegenüber. Sein schlanker, ausgemergelter Körper zitterte von den Strapazen der vergangenen Stunden. Das rabenschwarze Haar hing ihm wirr in die Stirn und verbarg einen Teil seines Gesichtes, als wollten sie den Schmerz in den grünen Smaragden verstecken und keine Verletzlichkeit zeigen.

Vernon Dursley hob die Hand zu einem erneuten Schlag und sah ihn voller Verachtung an.

„Ich werde deine Abnormitäten schon noch austreiben!"

Sein hochrotes Gesicht wandte sich Harry unheilverkündend zu, und nur Sekunden später wurde er von der Wucht des Hiebes zu Boden gerissen. Erschrocken hisste er auf.

_Vernon hat mich noch nie geschlagen!!,_ dachte er alarmiert. Ein schneller Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm, dass er bereits am oberen Treppenabsatz verweilte. Doch diese Erkenntnis kam zu spät. Ein harter Tritt in den Magen traf ihn unvorbereitet und er spürte, wie er sich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde im freien Fall befand und dann gegen das dunkle Holz des Treppenaufgangs krachte. Unsanft und unter höllischen Schmerzen landete er am Boden des Flurs. Sein Handgelenk gab ein übelkeitserregendes Knacken von sich, dann wurde alles schwarz.

Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, zweifellos ein Mann, stand vor dem kalten Kamin. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner schlanken Hand entflammte ein knisterndes Feuer, welches tanzende Schatten an die kargen Wände warf. Seine Augen, von solch ungewöhnlicher Farbe, dass man es kaum für möglich hielt, durchstreiften den ganzen, altertümlich eingerichteten Raum, blieben kurz an einem geisterhaften Schatten in der Ecke hängen und schlossen sich dann ohne weitere Beobachtungen. Leise glitt der schwarze, aus teurem Stoff gefertigte Umhang von seinen schmalen Schultern und blieb unbeachtet auf dem roten Teppich, der den steinernen Boden bedeckte, liegen.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, seines Zeichens Herrscher über alle schwarzmagischen Wesen, ganz gleich ob menschlich oder nicht, ließ sich in einer eleganten Bewegung auf der Couch aus schwarzem Leder nieder. Ein Beobachter dieser Szene hätte an seinem Verstand gezweifelt. Nie hätte er dem Dunkeln Lord eine friedliche Geste zugetraut. Eine angenehme Stille senkte sich über den Raum, durchbrochen von einem plötzlichen Klopfen.

„Herein!", verlautete es kalt.

Er hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass es richtig war, absolut keine Lust, jemanden zu empfangen. Tom hätte es auch einfach ignorieren können und im Anschluss seine Untergeben quälen weil sie so langsam gearbeitet hatten. Galt das als ungerecht? Nun, es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Die Tür schwang nahezu geräuschlos auf, um nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder klickend ins Schloss zu fallen. Auch wenn er mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, spürte er doch, wer nur geringe Meter hinter ihm stand. Die Anwesenheit des Todessers versprühte diese aristokratische Eleganz und den absolut unverkennbaren reinblütigen Charme, dass es nahezu greifbar war. Auch wenn er das bleiche, ebenmäßige Gesicht, umrahmt von langen, platinblonden Haaren, vor seinem inneren Auge sehen konnte, wie er die Lider über die stechend grauen Augen gesenkt hielt, in einer kleinen Geste der Unterwerfung, wartete er geduldig darauf, dass sich sein treuer Diener bemerkbar machte.

Geduld, wieder eine Tugend die man ihm nicht zuschrieb, wobei er anmerken musste, dass er sie nicht im Überfluss besaß.

„My Lord!"

Dieser servile Ton war Balsam für seine Seele.

„Lucius, mein Freund. Hast du Neuigkeiten?", kalt und schnarrend wie immer, stach seine Stimme grotesk in die Ruhe. Die Macht, welche die Stimmung um sie herum in sekundenschnelle auf den Gefrierpunkt zu bringen vermochte, erfüllte seine Sinne wie eine Droge der er längst verfallen war.

„Natürlich, Meister!", entgegnete Lucius ruhig. Das Oberhaupt des Malfoy-Clans war viel zu beherrscht, ein Todesser des inneren Kreisen, was bedeutete, dass er unter seinen besten Leuten war, um noch wie ein Anfänger zusammenzuzucken. Etliche Jahre waren vergangen, in den ihn dieser arrogante Bastard, der er nun mal war, schon beraten hatte.

„Sprich!", forderte er ungehalten auf. So viel zum Thema Geduld.

„Wir haben seinen Standpunkt lokalisiert. Ich habe Rodolphus hinzugezogen, da uns einige der Schutzbanne Kopfzerbrechen bereitet haben. Doch alles ist zu größter Zufriedenheit verlaufen. Wir müssten schon einen Spion in unseren Reihen haben, wenn Dumbledore davon erfahren sollte."

Er nickte, während er gedankenschwer in die flackernden Flammen starrte. Auch das war ihm bekannt. Tom besaß die Fähigkeit des Gesichts, weswegen ihm nur wenig verborgen blieb.

„Ich lasse dich wissen, wann die Mission startet. Halte dich bereit!"

Der Mann, zweifellos mit Veelagenen in seiner Ahnenreihe, verbeugte sich und ließ Den Lord alleine. Kurze Stirnfransen seines schwarzen Haares hingen ihm in seine roten Augen, und er strich sie genervt zur Seite. Tom erhob sich aus den Kissen und schritt würdevoll zu dem großen, symmetrischen Fenster, welches fast die ganze Wand einnahm. Eine weite Landschaft breitete sich vor seinem Besitzer aus, bestückt mit Wäldern, Wiesen, aber auch weit hinter Riddle-Manor lagen Felder und Flüsse. Das goldene Licht der untergehenden Sonne hüllte alles ein und warf lange schwarze Schemen hinter alles, was existierte. Er ließ das Bild auf sich wirken. Der Anblick war beruhigend.

„Du besuchst mich oft in letzter Zeit!", seine Stimme hatte an Wärme gewonnen.

Der Schatten, den er vorhin bemerkt und geflissentlich ignoriert hatte, zuckte zusammen. Wenn er sich umdrehte, würde er die Gestalt Harry Potters sehen, welche außer ihm niemand wahrnehmen konnte. Doch noch fesselte ihn das Schauspiel der Natur. Erst als die letzten Strahlen hinter dem Horizont versiegten und sie in Dunkelheit harrten, wandte er sich um. Und wirklich, schlank und zu klein für sein Alter, mit verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, stand er vor ihm, durchschimmernd und ohne festen Körper, der Junge-der-lebt. Er hatte die smaragdgrünen Augen geschlossen, wie unter höchster Entspannung.

„Was willst du, Harry Potter?"

Sein Gast zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. Als er schließlich sprach, war seine Stimme kratzig, als hätte er sie längere Zeit nicht gebraucht.

„Ich kann es nicht lenken. Wir sind verbunden", kurz tippte er sich auf die Stirn. „Durch deinen Todesfluch. Wenn ich schlafe führt mich mein Weg meist zu dir. Dumbledore meint, es sind Visionen, ich kann Dinge erfahren, die ich im Kampf gegen dich gebrauchen kann. Doch wenn es Visionen sind, wieso kannst du mich dann sehen?", er hielt inne.

_Dass ich mich hierher flüchte, braucht er nicht zu wissen, _dachte Harry bitter.

Doch Tom schnappte diese Gedanken auf, wollte aber nicht weiter auf das Seelenheil des goldenen Jungen eingehen. Aber die Gefühle, die er dabei mit aussandte, überraschten ihn dann doch etwas. Geborgen, vertrauensvoll, fasziniert? Frei? Wo war dieser idiotische Mut, welcher ihm zeigte, dass Harry ein wahrer Gryffindor war? Der grenzenlose Starrsinn? Der Rachdurst? Der Hass? Es war verwirrend, doch er würde dem später nachgehen. Vielleicht war es nützlich? Warum vernichten, was sich ihm anschließen konnte? Erstaunt blickte er auf, als die Erscheinung immer transparenter wurde, zu flackern begann und in der Folge unter dem gequälten blick des Jungen verschwand.

Harry Potter gab ihm immer mehr Rätsel auf. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit dem Saum seiner Robe. Ein Plan reifte in seinem Kopf und begann Formen anzunehmen. Lucius hatte doch gesagt, alles war bereit, er würde ihn nicht länger warten lassen. Grinsend schlenderte er zu der massiven Eichentüre.

Als er die Augen öffnete, begrüßte ihn Dunkelheit. Die Luft war stickig und roch muffig, das Bett, auf welchem er lag, hatte seine besten Jahre bereits überschritten, hart und eine ausgemergelte Feder drückte ihm unangenehm in die scheinbar angeknackste Rippen.

Sein gesamter Körper war taub vor Schmerz und Kälte, bis auf sein gebrochenes Handgelenk, welches ihn bei jeder Bewegung und auch im Ruhezustand höllisch malträtierte. Salzige Tränen kullerten aus seinen Augen und benetzten seine Wangen, in der blutigen Schramme und den aufgeplatzten Lippen brannte es wie Feuer, doch eine Erkenntnis war schlimmer als das: Er befand sich in dem Zimmer seiner ersten elf Lebensjahre, im Schrank unter der Treppe. Ein Hustenkrampf schüttelte Harry und ließ ihn gequält aufstöhnen.

Zeit hatte jegliche Bedeutung verloren. Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge und wirkte wie Minuten. Minuten wie Stunden, und Stunden wie Tage. Sein logisches Denken sagte ihm, dass noch nicht so viel Zeit vergangen sein konnte, denn immerhin war er noch nicht verdurstet. Doch was war schon logisches Denken?

Verzweiflung und Bitterkeit kamen in ihm auf. Niemand würde kommen um ihn zu retten. In ein paar Stunden würde es vorbei sein. Er war wirklich ein lausiger Held. Nicht einmal bei einem unwürdigen Muggel konnte er sich zu Wehr setzten. Hätte er ein Messer, er würde es selbst erledigen. Doch so glitt er nur in einen dämmrigen Zustand. Nicht einmal in seine Traumvisionen konnte er sich flüchten, der Schmerz wusste dies zu verhindern.

°° Rückblick °°

Gähnend rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er hatte die Nacht nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen und war auch relativ früh wieder aufgestanden, um das Frühstück für seine Verwandten zu bereiten. Beinahe hätte er vergessen, dass Remus heute kommen sollte, um ihn zu Dumbledore zu geleiten. Es war ihm schleierhaft, was dieser in den Ferien von ihm wollte, doch er fügte sich dem widerstandslos.

Hastig kritzelte er ein paar Zeilen auf das Papier, welches er in der Hosentasche mit sich herum getragen hatte, und legte es auf den Küchentisch, damit seine Verwandten wussten, wo er war. Obgleich er sich sicher war, dass es sie nicht sonderlich scherte, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen.

Mit dem Gedanken daran, dass heute Samstag war und die Dursleys sicherlich lange schlafen würden, trottete er in sein spärlich eingerichtetes Zimmer und zog sich um. Ausgeblichene Jeans und kurzes weißes Hemd. Schließlich wollte er bei dem Direktor nicht wie ein Obdachloser aufkreuzen. Seinen Zauberstab steckte er in die Hosentasche, auf Moodys Warnung nicht reagierend und polterte schon wieder die Treppe hinunter.

„Mach kein' Krach, Junge!", kam es verschlafen aus einem der Zimmer, doch Harry streckte nur der Türe die Zunge heraus und achtete nicht weiter darauf. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Turnschuhe und verließ das Haus, nicht ohne die Einganstüre zuzuschlagen. Es bereitete ihm ein nahezu diebisches Vergnügen, die anderen Bewohner des Hauses mit der Nummer vier zu ärgern. Gelassen schmiss er sich auf die Gartenbank und strich sich durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar. Er würde hier auf den Werwolf warten.

Er musste in der brütenden Junihitze irgendwann eingenickt sein, denn als ihn jemand sacht an der Schulter rüttelte, waren bereits zwei Stunden vergangen.

„Komm, Harry, wir müssen los!", verkündete die sanfte Stimme Remus Lupins.

„Morgen, Remus!", murmelte er und setzte sich blinzelnd auf. Ein warmes Lächeln empfing ihn. Er reckte sich genüsslich, als der Ältere sich auch schon seine Hand schnappte. Harry blieb kaum Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, denn mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' waren sie aus Little Whinging verschwunden.

Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Sie standen vor den Toren zu Hogwarts.

„Wow! Apparieren ist eindeutig eine angenehmere Art zu reisen, als Flohpulver oder Portschlüssel!", hauchte er.

Gemeinsam schritten sie den Weg hinauf zum Schloss. Der Kiesel knirschte unter ihren Füßen, ein angenehmer Wind strich ihm durchs Haar. Ein Seufzen entwich dem Gryffindor. Wie gern wäre er im Sommer hier geblieben. Remus verabschiedete sich am Portal bei ihm, mit der Begründung ein wenig im Gelände spazieren zu gehen.

Dem Grünäugigen war etwas mulmig zu Mute. Die Gänge wirkten unheimlich, als sie sich leer vor ihm erstreckten. Den Weg zum Büro des Direktors hätte er im Schlaf gefunden, so oft war er mittlerweile schon hier gewesen. Langsam, schon fast bedächtig, glitt er durch das stille Gemäuer. Er konnte die Magie, welche ihn umgab, regelrecht spüren.

Der Wasserspeier reckte sich ihm stolz und unbeweglich entgegen. Verlangte ohne Worte das passwort, all jenen trotzend, die unerlaubter Weise versuchen wollten, sich Zugang zu den Räumen des Schulleiters zu verschaffen.

„Ähm..", nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kopf. Da entdeckte Harry einen kleinen Zettel, welcher in seiner gelben Farbe, auf dem Stein klebte. Nur ein Wort stand darauf.

‚Thestralsteaks'

_Igitt! Wie will man aus dem Teil Steaks machen? Ist ja eklig,_ dachte er angewidert und schüttelte sich.

„Thestralsteaks!", wisperte er dem Wächter entgegen. Sofort regte er sich und gab eine schmale Treppe frei. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hetzte er hoch und nach kurzem Klopfen trat er ein. Verblüfft stellte er fest, dass er alleine war. Die Zauberer schliefen wie gewohnt in ihren Gemälden, umringt von zahllosen Gerätschaften, deren Zweck er selbst heute noch nicht kannte. Altertümliche Regale aus dunklem Holz waren vollgestopft mit Büchern, alten Schriften und Notizen aus schwerem Pergament.

Auch konnte der Fünfzehnjährige den Sprecheden Hut und das Schwert Godric Gryffindors ausmachen. Sein Blick jedoch blieb, wie jedes Mal, bei Fawkes, dem Phönix, hängen. Interessiert saß er auf seiner Stange und musterte ihn aus undurchdringlichen Augen. Lächelnd strich er ihm durch das rotgoldene Gefieder und erntete ein zufriedenes Fiepen. Zutraulich kniff ihm das magische Tierwesen in den Finger und spannte raschelnd seine Flügel.

Plötzlich vernahm er Stimmen. Suchend blickten sich die blitzenden Smaragde im Zimmer um. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schritt er auf eine unscheinbare Holztüre zu, welche ihm noch nie aufgefallen war. Oder war sie einfach dazu gezaubert worden? Sollte er lauschen? Oder sollte er nicht? Er schob es darauf, dass er zu lange in der Gesellschaft der Weasley-Zwillinge gewesen war und drückte sein Ohr gegen den Durchgang.

„...alles erledigt!"

_Fudge,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Nun Cornelius, ich nehme an, sie haben Sirius Black ohne Probleme nach Azkaban gebracht?

Sirius Black nach Azkaban? Sirius lebt?

„Auch der Kuss der Dementoren ging reibungslos vonstatten!"

K..kuss der Dementoren?

Er hörte wie etwas tief in ihm zerbrach. In tausend kleine Scherben, die sich in seine Seele bohrten, sie zerfetzt und blutig zurück lassend.

„Wunderbar, Nur wenn der Junge glaubt, Black wäre tot, kann ich auch dafür sorgen, dass weiterhin alles funktioniert. Natürlich spielt auch die Prophezeiung eine wichtige Rolle. Wenn er uns erst mal Voldemort vom Hals geschafft hat, schicke ich ihn auf irgendeine Selbstmordmission ins tiefste Nevada. Falls er überlebt, heißt das!"

Mehr bekam Harry nicht mit. Dumbledores weitere Worte zogen an ihm vorbei wie ein dichter Nebel. Er bemerkte die stummen Tränen nicht, ebenso wenig wie die schneidende Kälte, die sich um sein Herz legte und ihm zum zittern brachte. War sein ganzes Leben eine einzige Lüge gewesen? Harry stolperte zurück. Er konnte das gesamte Ausmaß des Gespräches nicht im Geringsten erfassen. Sein Verstand lief im Kreis, ihm wurde schlecht und er bekam Kopfschmerzen gleichzeitig. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er bekam das Bild seines Paten, welcher verschmitzt grinste, nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf. Es klebte wie ein Foto in einem Album vor seinen Augen, begleitet von en Schluchzern, die seine Kehle verließen. Gedankengänge, Szenen, Gespräche, Bilder stürzten auf ihn ein wie ein rauschender Wasserfall, er konnte nicht mehr klar sehen, bekam keine Luft...

Nur bruchstückhaft konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie er4 nach Hause gekommen war. Alles hatte seine Bedeutung verloren.

°° Rückblick Ende °°

Sirius.. zuerst hatte er daran gedacht, er hätte ihn für immer verloren. Harry war oft nahe daran gewesen, sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden. Sein Beinahe-Vater tot. Es war eine schreckliche Zeit gewesen. Allein Remus hatte ihn aufmuntern können, obgleich es ihm ähnlich ging. Und jetzt... hatten die Dementoren seine Seele aus seinem Körper gesogen, um ihn als leere, aber lebende, Hülle zurückzulassen. Er konnte nicht sagen, was schlimmer war.

Ein Röcheln und sein staubtrockener Hals brachten ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Doch mittlerweile spürte er nichts, außer er machte eine unüberlegte Bewegung. Der Junge-der-leider-immer-noch-lebte war sich sicher, dass einige Rippen gebrochen, oder wenigstens angeknackst waren. Außerdem war seine rechte Schulter ausgekugelt, von seinem Handgelenk ganz zu schweigen.

Wann machte er endlich den letzten Atemzug? Er hatte gehört, dass Erfrieren ein schöner Tod war. Doch es war Sommer. Selbst beim Sterben hatte er ein schlechtes Timing. Verdammt, wo kam der Sarkasmus auf einmal her? Er klang wie Snape! Waren Stimmungsschwankungen im Angesicht des Todes normal? Plötzlich war sein Verstand wie benebelt.

Das musste das Ende sein, endlich!

Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das nicht ganz normal war. Flüstern, einem nichtmenschlichen Gesang gleich, schien von überall und doch nirgendwo herzukommen und lullte ihn ein. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper. Es kitzelte vielleicht ein bisschen, aber so etwas banales war Harry jetzt egal. Etwas kaltes berührte seine Lippen. Es war als würde etwas seinen Hals durchfluten, ihn von der Trockenheit befreien, ihn schmeichelnd heilen. Durch die geschlossenen Lider konnte er ein helles Licht erkennen, seine Erlösung?

Kurz spürte er einen Schmerz an der Schulter, dann schloss jemand zärtlich die Arme um ihn.

„Harry!"

Die Stimme war glockenhell. Ein Engel? Doch las er einen sanften Druck vernahm, öffnete er blinzelnd die Augen. Purpurrote Rubine funkelten ihm warm entgegen.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, seines Zeichens Herrscher über alle schwarzmagisch Wesen, ganz gleich ob menschlich oder nicht, war gekommen um ihn, Harry Potter, dem verdammten Jungen-der-lebte und Held der Zaubererwelt, zu retten oder zu erlösen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

War seine Stimme jemals so samtig weich gewesen?

„Besser"

Der Gryffindor konnte seine Augen nicht von Toms lösen, so fasziniert war er davon. Als ihm auffiel, dass er starrte, wurde er rot und senkte verlegen den Blick. Ein gutes Zeichen der Besserung. Er fühlte sich in der Umarmung des Mannes so geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich näher an ihn kuschelte.

_Bitte, lass das kein Traum sein!,_ dachte er verzweifelt und klammerte sich an dem Älteren fest. _Das ist mein Feind, ich bin ein elender Verräter.. doch Dumbledore hat ein größeres Vergehen begangen,_ schloss er bitter.

Müdigkeit durchströmte ihn wie eine Droge, als er noch mal aufsah.

„Bringst du es jetzt zu Ende? Weißt du, du kannst mich ruhig töten wenn du willst. Es macht mir nichts aus."

Harry war es egal, dass er wie ein kleines Kind klang.

„Mich hält nichts mehr am Leben! Ich werde stillhalten, okay? Du brauchst nur deinen Zauber auf mich richten, dann ist es vorbei. Genau wie dieser sinnlose Kampf zwischen uns. Du bist gar nicht so übel, weißt du? Wenn man dich etwas besser kennt..."

Seine Stimme war zum Schluss hin immer leiser und schläfriger geworden. Matt schloss er die Augen. Nur schwer verstand er Toms Worte, doch sie zauberten Harry ein letztes Lächeln auf die Lippen, ehe sein Bewusstsein entglitt.

„Ich pass auf dich auf, Kleiner. Ich lass' dich nicht sterben!"

Von weit weg spürte er wie er hochgehoben wurde, vernahm das Geräusch sich öffnender und schließender Türen und spürte die kühle Nachtluft auf seiner Haut.

_Wenn das ein Traum ist,_ dachte er, während er seine Arme um Toms Nacken schlang und den Kopf an seiner Schulter bettete, _will ich ewig schlafen._

**Ende**


End file.
